


Doctor, Doctor, gimme the news (I've got a bad case of loving you)

by SailAweigh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it role-play if one of the participants is actually a doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor, gimme the news (I've got a bad case of loving you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).



> Comment fic written for LJ community [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) for the [Daily Captain and Daily Doctor](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1031009.html) post for July 12, 2014. Must be a member the community and over 18 to view the pretty.

With one last wheezing gasp that trailed off into a giggle, Jim lifted his sunglasses and wiped away the tears that had spurted out his eyes from laughing so hard. His sides ached, too, but it was a good feeling; the stress of the past months dealing with Khan's trial while waiting for the Enterprise to complete its refit had left him sleepless and tense. Admiral Nogura had authorized two months "compassionate leave" for the entire crew to give everyone time to catch their breath and regain their equilibrium. One more week of leave remained and then they'd all have to gear up for the final inspection and preflight checks of the systems.

"Geez, Scotty, you're killing me here. Keenser really did that? Never thought someone so quiet could make that much noise." He shook his head. "Not in a million years." Jim straightened his back with a groan.

"Alright, that's enough chewing the fat for me; I think I'm in need of a nap."

"Is that what you're callin' it, now, is it?" Scotty jerked his head towards the bow of the boat where everyone could see Bones hanging off one of the stays, his gaze heavy on the captain. "Dinna think napping is on the doctor's agenda." To Jim's side, Sulu attempted to stifle his laughter behind one fist and ended up choking on the strangled sound that emerged.

"Here, let me help you with that cough," Jim said, his hand coming down heavy in a solid thwack on his helmsman's back. Sulu let out a startled bark and coughed harder into his fist.

Waving away Jim's hand when it looked like he was ready to apply another overly vigorous helping hand, Sulu sucked in air and shook his head. "Thanks, captain, but I think that did the trick." Nonetheless, he coughed a few more times, placing his hand on his sternum as if pumping air into his lungs with a bellows.

Jim lowered his hand, giving Sulu a serious look. "If you're sure; we can always call Bones over to take a look at it. I'm sure he's got a hypospray tucked away for just such occasions as this." He turned his face away for a moment, giving Scotty a wink.

"Bones, get your ass over here, Sulu's having problems breathing!" Jim hollered out. The doctor straightened up, a look of alarm on his face.

Sulu waved both hands, palms out, in front of his face. "I'm fine, Dr. McCoy; just swallowed something the wrong way." Bones nodded his head in acknowledgement, then tilted his head with his gaze zeroed in on Jim. He raised his eyebrows and jerked his head towards the hatch that led below.

Jim smiled at him. "Well, gentlemen and ladies, the doctor seems to be giving me my orders. Medical orders," he hastened to assure them. Having said that he rose to his feet raising his arms in a head-to-toe stretch before shaking out the muscles that had tightened up while holding himself steady against the constant motion of the boat.

A low-voiced query came from behind him, "Is it role-play eef one of them is actually doctor?"

"Anyone who answers that will stand their first four watches before we ship out overseeing the replenishment of the medical supplies. Under Dr. McCoy's supervision. I'm sure he will be a pleasure to work with...Mr. Chekov." Jim nodded his head in satisfaction at the complete silence from behind him except for the sound of the water slapping against the sides of the boat. Stepping carefully along the edge of the deck, he steadied himself with one hand on the stays as he worked his way to the bow.

By the time he reached the front of the boat, the hatch to their berth stood open, Bones waiting with his legs dangling over the edge into the darkened space below. He winked at Bones before turning his head just slightly toward the stern of the boat so he could see his crew out of one eye. "Come along, Dr. McCoy, it's time for my daily physical," he said in a voice louder than necessary. Then, as an afterthought, "I know I'm in the best hands aboard this or any ship."

"What the hell, Jim?" Bones scowled at him as he clung to the edge of the hatch, halting his descent belowdeck.

Jim waved one hand to quiet him before twisting his neck slightly more to the rear. "Shhh, I'm getting you some volunteers for our load-out inventory." The two could hear an accented murmuring coming from the stern, along with shushing sounds hissing out of multiple mouths.

"Hush up, you daft blighter," the whispered words echoed over the lapping water.

"What was that, Mr. Chekov? You ask who plays the naughty nurse? There are none of those here, I assure you." He looked down as a tousled blonde head popped up from the berth below, eyes widening in outrage. The entire crew froze in startled dismay.

Chapel directed her glare at a gape-mouthed Chekov in particular. "Captain One deemed my performance exemplary at my last annual review." She sniffed, then looked up at Jim. "Captain Kirk, your crew suffers from a severe lack of good order and discipline. What do you intend to do about it?"

Jim pursed his lips in thought. "Well, Christine, I believe extra watches will be adequate disciplinary action for the infringement, don't you? Dr. McCoy requested extra crewman for inventorying the sickbay supply replenishment. It appears we have five volunteers to report for duty,'' his wide grin as he lowered himself belowdecks appeared to resemble that of the Cheshire cat to his crew as the darkness swallowed up everything but the shine of his teeth.


End file.
